


Long Road to Junon

by Worker_9



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Armpit Hair, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fucking, Camping, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Panty Sniffing, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: After hiking through the wilderness with Cloud for nearly a week, Aerith and Tifa are getting frustrated with the lack of attention. Cloud discovers just how far their friendly rivalry can go.





	Long Road to Junon

Cloud strode over the rocky ground, alert for danger in the lengthening shadows. Aerith and Tifa trailed behind, their carefree chatter buzzing in his ears. He didn’t expect them to understand the gravity of the situation, but couldn’t they take it a little more seriously? The world’s greatest soldier had gone rogue. This was no casual leisure hike.

“How much longer till Junon?” Tifa called to him.

Cloud waited for the girls to catch up. “Another two days at least. No point hurrying too far ahead of Barret and Red.”

They had split up at Kalm, partly to avoid attracting monsters, and partly to cover more ground in their search for Sephiroth. Barret and Red XIII were somewhere to the south, making a detour to Fort Condor. Cloud had planned a different route, following the river around the north face of the mountain near Junon.

“Can we stop for the night then?” asked Tifa.

Cloud glanced at the sky. “Not a bad idea. There’s no chance we’ll make the river before dark, and if we push deeper into the forest it will be hard to find a place to camp.”

“Let’s stop here,” said Aerith. “My feet are sore.”

Over this terrain, it was understandable. Aerith fought as bravely as any of them, but he had to remember that she lacked even Tifa’s training. The scattered trees and shrubs of the forest’s edge left enough space for a tent and a campfire, and the hard ground was broken up by patches of grass that wouldn’t be too uncomfortable to sleep on.

“We’ll stop,” said Cloud. He pointed to an outcrop of bare rock. “Good place for a fire there. Let’s gather wood.”

The three of them gathered fallen twigs and sticks, and Cloud stacked them on the rock. A single cast of his Fire materia set the wood ablaze. He sat on a ridge of stone near the roaring flames, and the girls joined him, Tifa at his left side, and Aerith squeezing up against him to his right. Aerith took off her boots and socks, and held her bare feet up to the fire.

Tifa sighed. “Why did we agree to go this way?” she complained. “We should have gone to Fort Condor. Should have stayed at the chocobo farm too. What’s this, the fifth night camping?”

Cloud replied firmly and clearly. “We all agreed it was best to cross the marsh as soon as we caught the chocobo.”

“Yeah,” said Tifa, “but I didn’t realize how long it would take.” The fire crackled and a shower of sparks flew up as the wood settled. “We should have taken the chocobo through the mines too.”

“That’s cruel,” said Aerith. “It’s a wild animal. You can’t take it underground.”

“And now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere. No beds. No hot baths. I’ve never gone so long without bathing. I feel so dirty.”

Cloud stared at the fire in silence.

“I don’t mind it,” said Aerith. “It’s nice being outside in nature.”

“There’s too much of it,” said Tifa.

“And I thought you were the sporty type,” said Aerith. “A little walking wearing you out?”

“Says the one bitching about her feet hurting.”

Not for the first time, Cloud regretted his choice of companions. Tifa and Aerith had some strange rivalry that he didn’t fully understand. Where did banter end and real hostility begin? If the two of them had a serious falling out, he’d be the one to deal with it, and his combat skills far exceeded his diplomacy. Cloud didn’t always get along with Barret, but at least Barret’s train-track mind was comprehensible.

And what Barret immediately grasped, and what Cloud refused to admit, was that he’d chosen his party for selfish reasons. Tifa, his childhood crush, had grown into a stunningly gorgeous young woman. Aerith was equally attractive in her own way. He couldn’t pick a favorite, so he’d asked both to travel with him.

That now seemed a mistake. Aerith especially was very forward with him, but Tifa never missed a chance to cock-block. If he’d sent Tifa with Barret then he might be getting laid already. But like the proverbial dog who tried to snatch the meat from its own reflection, his greed had left him with nothing.

“You’d rather be back in Midgar?” asked Aerith.

“That’s not the point,” said Tifa, sounding annoyed, “and you know it. If you’d voted with me we could be relaxing in Fort Condor now.”

Tifa and Aerith were best friends. Tifa and Aerith hated each other. Tifa and Aerith openly flirted with him. Tifa and Aerith were cold and distant. And here he was, literally in the middle of them. If he took sides, if he acted on any of their ambiguous advances, the situation might spiral out of control. It was maddening, but what could he do? AVALANCHE had bigger problems.

The worst part was that he had to share a crowded tent with them. To Cloud’s secret joy, deodorant was an expensive luxury in the Midgar slums, and neither of the girls wore it. But he had to lie so close to them, smelling their unwashed bodies, and he couldn’t even jerk off. Did they know? Was Tifa’s comment about bathing aimed at him? She never hesitated to stretch her arms above her head in victory, thrusting out her incredible tits, and baring her sweaty armpits to the world. It was a pity the fire was so smoky. 

Aerith didn’t have any comeback to Tifa’s complaint. There was an uncomfortable silence as Tifa shifted position on the rock, her hip bumping against Cloud’s. “No toilets either,” said Tifa. “I’ve gotta go behind a bush. I won’t be long.” Good, thought Cloud. The two of you split up and defuse the argument.

Aerith got up too. “I’ll join you.” It was a predictable failure. The girls would often pee together, sometimes enticingly close to him. All he could do was hope for the best, and show no sign of discomfort. Cloud looked up at Aerith with his best poker face. Aerith looked down at him and smiled. “Cloud, no peeking!”

“What makes you think I would?” protested Cloud.

“Guilty conscious,” said Tifa, and jabbed a finger into Aerith’s shoulder. “Was it really just an ‘accident’ earlier?”

“What’s that?” asked Cloud.

“I’ve no idea what she’s talking about,” said Aerith, unconvincingly.

“Oh? Really?” asked Tifa.

Aerith laughed, any hostilities obviously forgotten. “Well,” said Aerith, “if he’s going to pee practically in front of us, you can hardly blame me for trying. Admit it, you want to know what he keeps down that uniform, don’t you?”

Tifa blushed. “Aerith!”

Cloud remained silent. After the events at Wall Market, Aerith’s behavior didn’t surprise him. For all he knew, she had a dirtier mind than he did.

“You think he’s got a big one?”

“Aerith! He’s right here. And how would you feel if Cloud spied on you?”

“I wouldn’t care.”

“You’re just saying that,” said Tifa.

“You can’t prove it,” said Aerith.

“Cloud, don’t let her get away with that!”

The girls sure knew how to make things difficult for him. Cloud looked at Tifa, who looked back impassively. “You seriously want me to watch Aerith pee?”

“She’s bluffing,” said Tifa, “ ’cause she thinks you won’t do it.”

“Cloud,” said Aerith, a teasing tone in her voice, “I’m going to pee….” She strolled away behind the nearest tree. Its gnarled and withered trunk struggled up through the rocky ground, providing little cover. “Cloud,” she called back to him, “want to watch?”

Do it and look like a freak. But refuse and show favoritism to Aerith. Was that just an excuse? It didn’t matter. The girls’ weird relationship had given him this chance, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Cloud heard Tifa’s shocked gasp as he followed Aerith. He caught up with her standing with her back to the tree, her dress hitched up around her waist, and her thumbs hooked into her pink panties.

Aerith smiled at him. “Cloud, if you’re going be so obvious, you’ll have to give me a good look at yours.” She tugged at her panties, giving Cloud a glimpse of brown pubic hair.

“Like you said,” said Cloud. “I wouldn’t care.”

Aerith stepped out of the panties, one bare foot after the other. Cloud had often wondered about the girls’ pubic hair. Shaved, trimmed? Aerith kept it completely natural. She didn’t shave her legs either—a covering of light brown fuzz ran down to her feet.

“Catch!”

Fast motion snapped Cloud out of his trance. Mako enhanced reflexes brought a hand to his face, where it clasped around Aerith’s panties. She’d thrown them with surprising accuracy. He turned his hand to examine them, and the smell caught his nose. Judging by their odor, she must have worn the same pair all the way from Kalm.

Aerith’s laughter brought his attention back down. She was squatting in front of him, legs spread wide, hairy pussy exposed. She pulled the dress higher and leaned against the tree, trapping her dress against it. She tilted her hips back and spread her pussy lips with her fingers.

“Cloud, if you stand there, you’re going to get wet.”

Aerith sent a jet of urine spraying through the air, and Cloud dodged just in time. Her piss fell noisily to the ground where he’d been standing. It left a long dark line of wet stones running away from her, and grew into a spreading pool where the urine foamed and splashed and soaked into the dirt.

“Look out Cloud!”

Aerith twisted her body to aim her stream back at him, and he stepped quickly to avoid it. She kept pissing, soaking the rough ground in front of her with urine. She adjusted her aim to hit a small plant. She drenched it thoroughly, her piss splattering and dripping off the narrow leaves. Keeping steady eye contact with Cloud, and showing no sign of embarrassment, Aerith moved her hips from side to side to spread her pee over the ground. The stream fell closer and closer to her pussy as her bladder emptied. It finally dripped to a halt, and a few drops of piss caught in her thick pubic hair. The large puddle soaked away, leaving a dark stain to mark where she’d urinated.

Aerith stood up with legs apart, and took a packet of tissues from her pocket. Holding her dress with one hand, she wiped her pussy, soaking up droplets of pee with the crumpled paper. She dropped the dirty tissue on the ground.

Aerith let her dress fall back down. “Your turn, Cloud.”

“Later. I don’t need to go,” said Cloud.

“C’mon, let me see your cock.” Aerith stepped over the piss-soaked ground to grab his crotch, her fingers meeting the outline of his hard cock through his pants. “Oh, Cloud, you really did enjoy that.” She rubbed it through the fabric. “Cloud, get it out.”

That was the agreement, and there was no way he could back out now. Cloud undid his fly with one hand, still holding Aerith’s used panties in the other. He could smell them even at arm’s length, pussy odor mingling with the scent of the fresh pee. He pulled out his cock for Aerith to see.

“Wow, Cloud, it’s huge!” Aerith raised her voice, making it easy for Tifa to overhear, but there was no need. Tifa was already on her way.

“Aerith! I can’t believe you did that!” 

Aerith blocked Tifa’s view of Cloud’s penis with her body. “You don’t get to see it.” She turned to Cloud, and spoke in a harsh whisper. “Put it away Cloud, quick. Don’t let Tifa see it. Cloud, I’ll suck your cock later if you don’t let her see it, for real.”

Tifa stepped quickly to the side, and Aerith moved to block her view, almost treading in her own piss. Tifa kept trying, but it was too late: Aerith’s offer had convinced Cloud to put it away.

“Aerith, I heard what you said,” said Tifa. “You’re such a perv.”

“Strong words from somebody trying to steal a look at Cloud’s cock,” said Aerith.

“And Cloud,” Tifa continued, “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

Cloud zipped up his fly. “It was your idea,” he said. “And I’m not making any special deal with Aerith. It’s simple fairness. Aerith let me watch her pee, so Aerith gets to see it. You could do the same.”

Tifa blushed and fell silent.

Aerith wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist. “Cloud,” she said, “are you implying you’d rather watch Tifa take a piss than let me give you a blowjob? I’m good. I guarantee it. I’ll swallow.”

“It’s a matter of fairness,” said Cloud. “I’m not letting you bribe me into giving Tifa less opportunity than I gave you.”

“I’ll let you keep my panties,” said Aerith. “Six days and five nights wear. That will get you good money in Wall Market, you know.”

“Ewww,” squealed Tifa. “That’s so gross.”

“Or you could hold onto them so you’ve got something to sniff while you jerk off.”

“You’re both total perverts,” said Tifa. “But,” she continued, with growing determination in her voice, “Aerith isn’t going to win this one, and I’m going to wet myself if I wait any longer.”

Without hesitation, Tifa pulled her panties down, squatted on the ground in front of them, and started to pee. Urine sprayed forcefully from her pussy, which, Cloud noted, was almost as hairy as Aerith’s. A dark puddle of piss grew under her. The ground was harder here, so Tifa’s urine didn’t soak away as quickly, and it splashed farther. She didn’t seem to care that droplets were landing on her boots. She glared at Aerith in defiance.

Cloud watched the powerful stream of urine flow from Tifa’s pussy for nearly a minute before it trickled to a halt. She stood up, white panties around her knees, and turned to Aerith. “Got a tissue?”

“No,” said Aerith, struggling to keep a straight face.

“What’s that then?” asked Tifa. She aimed a weak kick at Aerith’s used tissue, but with her panties around her legs she didn’t make contact.

“It must have been there already. I used Cloud’s tongue.”

“Ewwww!”

“Just pull your panties up already,” suggested Aerith.

“But they’re clean on today,” said Tifa.

“Some people pay extra for pissy ones.”

“That’s disgusting.”

While the two of them were talking, Cloud had been snaking his arm around Aerith’s waist. Hand now in position, he darted it into her pocket and grabbed the tissues. “Tifa, here,” he said. “Unless you’d rather use Aerith’s method.” He poked his tongue out at her.

Tifa covered her face with both hands. “I can’t tell who’s joking now.”

“Tifa,” said Aerith, “that doesn’t sound like a very strong objection to Cloud’s offer.”

Cloud tried very hard not to laugh.

“You’re all such freaks,” said Tifa, lowering her hands. She glared at Aerith, then Cloud in turn. “But,” she said smugly, “we can’t waste tissues.” She pulled her skirt up again, leaned against the tree, and spread her legs as far as her panties would let her. “Cloud, your tongue please.”

Cloud wasn’t sure who was joking either, but once again, he wasn’t going to waste the chance. He stepped over the fresh urine and brought his face to Tifa’s crotch. An intense, sweaty odor filled his nostrils. Tifa had been camping almost a week without a bath, and, it seemed, without washing her pussy at all. The smell was so arousing that there was no question of it being a joke now. Crouching at Tifa’s feet, Cloud thrust his nose into her damp pubic hair and ran his tongue over her dirty pussy.

“Cloud!” Tifa sounded surprised. “You’re really….”

Cloud could taste the pee over the salty taste of her pussy. He craned his neck and sucked stray drops of piss from her pussy lips. He swallowed, then touched the tip of his tongue to the opening of her vagina. Tifa gasped as he brought his tongue slowly up to her clit.

Aerith’s voice came close behind him. “Cloud, aren’t you done already?” He kept his mouth pressed against Tifa’s pussy and didn’t reply.

Tifa replied for him. “No way! Cloud, don’t stop.”

“Cloud, you must have gotten all the pee by now. You’re just eating her out! Why does _Tifa_ get oral?”

Tifa put a hand on his spiky hair. “Cloud, be sure to lick up _every_ drop.”

Aerith’s exasperated cry came from nearby. “You’ve already done it!”

She was right, and besides, a bit of teasing would do Tifa no harm. He’d consider this a preview. Cloud pulled away, a string of sticky fluid stretching between Tifa’s vagina and his tongue before falling to the ground.

Tifa shuffled back to the spot where she’d urinated. Some had landed on a smooth and flat stone, where it had pooled without soaking away. She squatted down again, put her hand in the pool of urine, then rubbed it over her pussy.

“It’s still wet,” insisted Tifa. She ran her piss-drenched fingers through her dark pubic hair.

“Wow, Tifa,” Aerith exclaimed, “you win. You’re the goddamn queen of perverts.” Even Cloud was surprised. Tifa always had a stubborn streak, but to go that far to beat Aerith? If it didn’t deserve the first turn with his tongue then nothing did.

He stared at Tifa’s pussy. “It’s wet all right.” Wet with urine and vaginal fluids both. “We’d better activate a tent at once, and I’ll finish the job inside. And Aerith, by the time we’re done, I expect you’ll need the same treatment, right?”

He heard no reply, because Aerith was already heading for the nearest patch of grass. There was a flash of light as the tent item activated. No longer caring about dirtying her clean panties, Tifa pulled them up and hurried inside.

While Aerith retrieved their gear, Cloud checked the fire, and scanned their surrounding for monsters. Even with an erection straining against his pants, and the taste of Tifa’s pussy on his lips, he couldn’t forget his SOLDIER training. There was no danger in sight, so he and Aerith followed Tifa into the tent.

Despite their initial haste, nobody wanted to be the first to act. The momentum was broken, leaving only an atmosphere of nervous excitement. Cloud could hardly believe what had happened, and doubt was creeping into his mind. The empty seconds dragged on. It was Tifa who broke the deadlock.

“Cloud, you said I could look at it.”

He hadn’t forgotten. “Of course,” said Cloud. He took off his boots, and undressed from the waist down. The girls gazed intently at his hard penis.

“Cloud,” Aerith said, “I don’t really care if Tifa sees your cock. I’ll suck it anyway.” She moved in closer.

“Not yet,” interrupted Tifa. She tugged at her wet panties to reveal her pussy. “Cloud, please finish licking me.”

“Aerith,” said Cloud, “I’m not leaving the job half done. Tifa first.”

“I suppose she earned it,” said Aerith. “I’m going to drink some water.”

While Aerith dug through her pack for a water bottle, Tifa undressed. Wearing only her shirt and bra, she unrolled her sleeping bag and lay back on it.

“Tifa, raise your hips,” said Cloud. He put his own rolled up sleeping bag under them. “Easier on my neck this way.” Tifa spread her legs, and Cloud lowered himself to the floor between them, propping himself up on his elbows with his face close to her hairy pussy. The smell of piss was stronger this time.

Urine had dripped down Tifa’s inner thigh and left it wet. Cloud licked her there, tasting the slightly bitter pee, and the salty sweat that had dried on her skin. He worked his way up to her pussy, and felt wet pubic hair on his face. The hair nearest her opening was saturated with urine. Cloud took a tuft of it between his lips and sucked. 

The smell of Tifa’s unwashed pussy turned him on like nothing else. Cloud wanted to dive right in, to lap up her increasing flow of vaginal fluids, but he held back. It amused him to pretend that all he was doing was cleaning her. The taste of urine in his mouth grew stronger as he sucked more of it from Tifa’s bush.

“Cloud, come on, you’re missing the most important part,” complained Tifa.

He lifted his head and spat out a stray pube. Aerith had finished her water and was sitting cross-legged, her dress unfastened and her pussy exposed. She watched with interest as Cloud brought his mouth back down to Tifa’s glistening pussy. He brushed her pubes aside with his hands, relaxed his tongue and slowly licked.

“Mmm, Cloud, that’s it.”

His tongue glided smoothly over her labia. He stopped just short of her clit and paused, feeling Tifa’s body heat on his face and inhaling her pungent scent. He gave another slow stroke of his tongue, and this time licked the skin around her swollen clit.

Cloud heard a sharp intake of breath as he took Tifa’s clit between his lips. He gently touched it with the tip of his tongue, then began to lick rhythmically around the clitoral hood. Tifa’s juices were flowing onto his chin. He moved down and noisily slurped them into his mouth, then returned to licking around her clit. His tongue was slick with saliva and vaginal fluids.

Tifa put her hands on Cloud’s head. “Ah, Cloud, like that, don’t stop.”

He flicked his tongue steadily back and forth, and Tifa lifted her hips from the rolled sleeping bag for a moment and pressed her fingertips against his scalp. He ran the tip of his tongue directly over her clit, and heard a soft moan escape Tifa’s lips.

“Oh yes, Cloud, lick me there, harder…”

Lips locked around Tifa’s clit, Cloud held onto her hips with both hands, and worked his tongue with smooth, regular strokes. He stayed in position, licking with increasing pace. There was no tiredness in his tongue. Cloud licked with superhuman endurance. All he could taste was Tifa, all he could smell was Tifa, all that mattered was Tifa’s pleasure. He could feel her strong muscles moving beneath his hands, hear her heavy breathing.

Tifa arched her back and lifted her hips again. Cloud moved with her, no pause in his constant stimulation. He licked hard and fast, and heard Tifa call his name, her voice barely coherent. One more hard lick, and fluid gushed over his face as her muscles jerked and her body crashed back down. She pushed him away.

Cloud sat up. Tifa was lying on the floor, eyes closed and a broad smile on her flushed face. “Cloud,” she said, breathing heavily, “thank you.”

Aerith smiled at him. “Cloud, I’ve gotta get some of that.”

“You’ll definitely get some.”

“Want that blowjob first?”

“Yeah, my cock feels like it’s going to explode.”

Aerith shuffled across the tent to Cloud’s side, and slipped a hand under his shirt. “Cloud, take your shirt off.”

“You get naked too,” said Cloud. Aerith started undressing at once. “And Tifa,” he continued, “are you going to be the only one still dressed?”

Tifa sat up and punched Cloud playfully on the shoulder. “Cloud! I don’t do something just because Aerith does! But, I’m in a good mood now, so you can look at my breasts if you want to.” She pulled her sleeveless top over her head, and reached for the clasp of her bra. Her enormous breasts bounced free. “Cloud, why is your shirt still on?”

By the time Cloud had taken it off, Aerith had her bra off too. Her breasts weren’t as big as Tifa’s, but they were round and firm. Cloud could see hair under Aerith’s armpits as she bent down to pick up her panties. She waved them in front of his nose.

“Hey, Cloud, wanna sniff these while I suck your cock?” asked Aerith.

Cloud took them from her. With the evening sunlight still streaming through the tent walls, he could have a good look. The pink fabric was stained creamy white where it had rubbed up against her pussy. Cloud held it to his nose and inhaled. The intense odor made his cock grow harder than ever. He looked down to see Aerith on the floor, upper body propped up on her elbows. She wrapped her lips around his cock.

While Aerith’s warm, wet tongue swirled around his penis, Cloud took another sniff of her dirty panties. The stimulation was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was, he realized through the mind-melting haze of scent and suction, going to be a very short blowjob.

“Cloud!” Tifa’s voice delayed the inevitable. “Cloud, I can’t believe you’re doing that!”

He inhaled again. “Do yours smell better?”

Tifa blushed, and reached for her own panties, but stopped herself, and instead checked in her pack. She pulled out a different pair. “Try these.”

Aerith continued to bob her mouth up and down on his cock. Cloud took Tifa’s panties and sniffed them too. Aerith might have worn hers for longer, but Tifa’s martial arts fighting style made her sweat the most out of any of them, and he already knew her pussy smelled wonderful. The scent of her used panties was every bit as good.

“Who’s do you prefer?” asked Tifa. As if in response, Aerith increased her pace, moving her tongue faster and taking his cock deeper into her mouth. It was near impossible to give a reasoned answer in this state.

Holding back orgasm with heroic effort, Cloud managed to reply, “Both.” One pair of used panties in each hand, one to each nostril, Cloud breathed in the thick scent. The combination was too much for him. His cock twitched and pumped Aerith’s mouth full of cum.

Aerith sat up and swallowed. “No warning, Cloud?” She took another bottle of water from her pack, and gulped a big mouthful. She swished it between her teeth before swallowing.

It didn’t sound like a serious complaint. “You’re just too good,” he replied. “And you and Tifa both smell incredible. Impossible for me to last long like that.”

Aerith drank another sip of water, then hugged him, squeezing her breasts against his chest. “I told you I was good, didn’t I? Cloud…. My bladder’s getting full again. Maybe I’ll have a ‘surprise’ for you when you go down on me.”

“And what do you mean by that?” asked Tifa accusingly.

Cloud felt Aerith’s body shake against his own with laughter. “You’d think somebody who wiped her own pee on herself could figure it out.”

“You’re not peeing in the tent,” said Tifa.

“Why not?” asked Cloud. “It’s going to disappear anyway, and we’ve plenty more in stock. We can afford to set up another.”

“Cloud’s got it right,” said Aerith. “But wait a little longer, Cloud, okay?”

“We’ve got a towel,” said Cloud. No shortage of water either, melted from ice from the Ice materia. The wax holding his hair spikes in place was waterproof too. If Aerith’s plan to outdo Tifa meant a face full of pee, he was 100% in favor. He could feel his cock growing hard again already.

Tifa hugged Cloud too, squashing her enormous breasts against his side. “Cloud, are you serious? You actually want her to pee on you?”

“I want to try it, at least. You want to try it too?”

“That’s too embarrassing.”

Cloud dropped the panties, and lay back on the tent floor, pulling the girls down with him to lie sandwiched between them. There was another awkward silence, and again Tifa was first to speak. She spoke quietly and calmly, “Cloud, I want to kiss.”

Cloud turned his head to meet Tifa’s lips. She kissed him softly, lips slightly parted, and the tip of her tongue barely touching his. Cloud felt Aerith moving at his other side, but he ignored her, and kept kissing until Tifa eventually pulled away.

“Cloud, I liked that,” said Tifa. “You’re making me really happy. Cloud, I don’t know if I’ll be as good as Aerith, but I can give you blowjobs, and I can let you watch me pee, and you can smell me and touch me as much as you like. And Cloud, I want to have sex with you. I’ve wanted to do it for a long time. Aerith said you bought condoms in Kalm.”

He’d thought he’d been surreptitious about it. Either Aerith was exceptionally observant, or she’d searched his pack. It hardly mattered now. Before he could think of a reply, he was interrupted by Aerith crawling on top of him. “Cloud, Cloud, kiss me too,” she demanded.

“Tifa, I’d love to have sex with you,” said Cloud. “But I’ve been neglecting Aerith. It looks like you’ll have to share.” He could say no more before Aerith thrust her tongue into his mouth. Cloud moved his own tongue against hers, his hard cock pressing against her abdomen. Aerith sucked his tongue between her lips, then released him.

“Cloud, do all the stuff Tifa said with _me_.”

Cloud pushed Aerith off, easily lifting her slim body, and threw a leg over her to pin her to the floor. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms over her head to expose her hairy armpits. Strong body odor wafted up from them. “Smell you as much as I like, was it?” He buried his nose in her armpit and inhaled the sweaty scent. It was sharp and penetrating, a smell that made him want to fuck her right there. He pulled away before the scent made him lose his mind completely.

“You like that?” asked Aerith.

“Love it,” said Cloud. “And I love the hair too.” He kissed each nipple in turn, then kissed down her chest to her navel. “Aerith, you ready for that oral?”

A wicked grin spread over Aerith’s face. “Hmm… I think it’s more fun if I wait a little longer. Give Tifa a good fuck first.”

Cloud released Aerith, then sat up and pulled Tifa to his chest. He ran his hands over her smooth skin, feeling her muscles relax. Tifa hugged him closer and held him tight while they kissed. Cloud wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Tifa broke the kiss and spoke to him. “Let’s do it now.”

Cloud searched in his pack for a condom, and put it on. He turned back to see Tifa lying down with her legs spread, and her arms above her head to show off her stubble-covered armpits. She spotted Cloud looking at them. “Sorry they’re shaved,” said Tifa. “People will think it’s weird if I grow them out. You can smell them as much as you like, though.”

“I don’t think I’ll last long if I do,” said Cloud.

“I don’t mind,” said Tifa. “You already made me feel good. I only want to make you feel good too.”

Cloud bent down to sniff Tifa’s pussy. His cock had softened a little while putting on the condom, but one breath of her arousing scent brought him back to full erection. Nose buried in her pubic hair, he gently kissed her pussy, and felt fresh moisture on his lips.

“Cloud, I’m ready,” said Tifa.

Cloud touched the tip of his penis to her opening. He kissed Tifa again as he penetrated her, plunging his cock deep into her pussy. Cloud began to move. With her armpits so close to his nose, with the natural scent of both girls’ sweaty bodies permeating the confined space of the tent, he was worried it would be a repeat of Aerith’s brief blowjob. He deliberately slowed his movement, and fucked Tifa with long, deep strokes.

Tifa kissed him more vigorously as he moved within her. Her pussy was slick with fluids, tight and intensely stimulating. Cloud moved steadily, trying to prolong the pleasure. Tifa raised her thighs and moved her hips in time with him, her strong muscles and graceful agility serving as well here as on the battlefield.

They began to move faster. Tifa was still holding her hands above her head, and Cloud’s thoughts of endurance melted away as her powerful body odor enveloped him. He buried his nose in her armpit and inhaled. The smell almost made him cum right then, but he pulled back before taking another breath. Pounding her pussy hard and fast, he ran his tongue over her rough armpit stubble, and tasted the salt of her sweat.

There was no holding back now. He sniffed her other armpit, saturating his nostrils with the overwhelming sweaty scent. He sank deep inside her with one last thrust and filled the condom with semen. Cloud kissed Tifa once more before pulling out.

“Cloud, did you like that?” asked Tifa.

“Of course.”

“We’ll have to buy a lot more condoms when we get to Junon.”

Cloud sat up and removed the condom. “We’ll do that.”

Aerith sat cross-legged watching them. “Cloud, you were almost as fast in Tifa as you were in my mouth. You need more practice,” she said. “But first, eat my pussy.” She slipped a finger inside it, then stretched a thin strand of sticky fluid between thumb and finger. “Think this is wet enough?” She smeared the liquid over his chest, leaving a wet trail on his skin.

“I was expecting something more.”

Aerith unfolded her legs and squatted on her heels. She held a cupped hand beneath her pussy, then began to pee. Her hand quickly filled with pale urine. She cut off the stream, then jerked her hand upward to splash her pussy with piss. It hit her thighs and abs too, and dripped down beneath her onto the floor of the tent. Her thick brown pubic hair was thoroughly soaked.

“Like this?” asked Aerith.

Tifa stared in silence, her mouth hanging open.

“It’s a good start,” said Cloud.

Aerith drew back her hand, then whipped it toward Cloud. Her fingers flicked out to shower him with urine. Tifa dodged away, making a high pitched noise of protest. “Aerith! What are you doing?”

Aerith touched her hand to the wet patch on the floor then rubbed her pussy. “Following your example.”

Tifa covered her face. Her voice came muffled and embarrassed. “What was I thinking?”

“Set up another tent if you like. I’m going to have some fun with Cloud in here.”

“...It’s okay,” said Tifa.

Aerith looked Cloud in the eyes and grinned. “Cloud, eat my dirty pussy. Suck the piss from my pubes. I’m going to piss all over your face. Don’t pretend you don’t want it—I can see the pre-cum oozing from your cock.”

Cloud smiled back at her. “Do it.”

Aerith strode purposefully over to Cloud, who was still sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. She stood over him, and bent her knees to shove her crotch into his face. Wet pubic hair pressed against his nose. The thick scent of her unwashed pussy flooded his nostrils like he was drowning in it. Aerith clamped a firm pair of hands on the back of Cloud’s head, then unleashed a torrent of piss onto his face.

Urine blasted over Cloud’s nose and mouth. He held his breath as it poured down his chin and onto his chest. Warm, wet piss streamed over his body, and ran past his crotch to soak the tent floor where he sat.

Still pissing, Aerith released her grip, and moved her pussy back from Cloud’s face. She bucked her hips, sending urine spraying wildly over him. Cloud closed his eyes reflexively, and Aerith’s stream splashed against his eyelids before shooting up over his forehead and into his hair.

“Open your mouth, Cloud!” she called down to him.

Cloud opened wide. Aerith moved back in to direct her stream down his throat. Cloud choked and spluttered, mouth full of piss. He closed his mouth and gulped it down, swallowing Aerith’s urine while she released more on his face. He opened his mouth again and let Aerith piss in it while he breathed through his nose. The urine splashed and poured from his mouth down his body.

“Don’t you touch your cock, Cloud. I’m not done with you yet.”

Cloud felt like the slightest touch would make him cum all the way across the tent, but the assault of piss and pussy odor was so overwhelming that it hadn’t occurred to him to do so. He took his hands off the floor and put them behind his back to avoid the temptation.

His torso no longer supported, Aerith rammed her crotch against Cloud’s face and knocked him off balance. He felt himself falling, but instead of steadying himself, he moved his arms with supernatural speed to Aerith’s waist. He pulled her down with him as he fell flat on his back. Aerith landed squatting over Cloud’s head, pussy against his mouth, and the last drops of urine still pouring over him. Cloud swallowed another mouthful then began to lick.

Aerith shifted position to kneel astride Cloud’s face. She writhed in excitement, grinding her wet pussy on his lips. “Oh, yes, Cloud, that’s it! Taste my filthy pussy. Suck up all my piss. Cloud, I’m so horny. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Cloud pushed his tongue into her, the salty taste mixing with the urine that still lingered in his mouth. Aerith moaned obscenely, and sent another splash of piss gushing over him. Her wet thighs rubbed against Cloud’s face as she moved back to bring her clit to his mouth.

“Cloud, your tongue feels so good. Lick my clit, Cloud. Don’t stop.”

Cloud licked. The moisture on his face felt thicker as pussy juices replaced urine. Aerith gasped and moaned as he ran his tongue over her clit. He licked hard and fast while Aerith held his head down under her hairy pussy. Her pee dripped off him, soaking the tent floor. The smell was so strong he could hardly think.

Cloud felt Tifa moving by his legs, and Aerith spoke through ragged breaths. “Tifa, what are you doing back there?”

“Something nice for Cloud.” It was hard to make out the words with Aerith still grinding on his face. “Cloud, you don’t mind if I lick it, do you?” asked Tifa.

“He can’t reply,” gasped Aerith. “Cloud, don’t stop licking my pussy.”

Cloud had no intention of stopping. His face was a sticky mess of urine and vaginal fluids, and he’d never been more turned on in his life. He gave Tifa a thumbs up, and felt her warm breath on his cock.

Tifa’s tongue ran down his penis, coating it in a slippery mix of saliva and pre-cum. Cloud felt her crawl on top of him and squeeze his cock between her soft breasts. He felt her breasts move back and forth, gliding over his cock, and against his urine-soaked abs.

The thought of Tifa rubbing her tits with Aerith’s piss brought him to the edge of orgasm, and his tongue briefly faltered. There was a note of desperation in Aerith’s voice as she begged him to continue. “Cloud… please… just a little more….” He licked with renewed vigor, trying as best he could to resist Tifa’s stimulation.

Aerith’s moans sounded shockingly loud in the small tent. Cloud sucked her clit between his lips and flicked his tongue across it. The sound was cut off as she clamped her thighs over his ears, and still he licked. A fresh gush of wetness hit him. He could no longer tell if it was piss or pussy juices. For a brief moment, Aerith set her weight down heavily on his face, and then dismounted.

Cloud opened his eyes to see Tifa smiling up at him. She bounced back and forth, pumping her enormous breasts over his cock. Cloud’s mouth still tasted of Aerith’s pee. His nostrils were still saturated with the smell of her pussy. He looked down at Tifa’s adoring face, and shot his load over her tits.

Tifa sat up, and scooped cum from her cleavage. She sucked it off her fingers and swallowed. Aerith reached for her chest, but Tifa batted her hand away. “This is mine,” said Tifa, swallowing the last of it.

Aerith smiled. “You’ve earned it.”

“Tifa, thank you,” said Cloud. “And thank you, Aerith. You both taste great. We definitely have to do this again.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Aerith.

“So, Cloud,” said Tifa quietly, “who was best?”

“Yeah, Cloud, who won?”

Same friendship as always. Same rivalry as always. Of course he couldn’t pick a favorite. “Didn’t we all?” asked Cloud. “Come on, you two, help me clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Touhou fic isn't abandoned. I just wanted to write something that didn't require so much research.


End file.
